


Date Night Challenge- Chris and Faith

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Date Night, F/M, Fluff, Romance, date night fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: Date Night Challenge from tumblr!





	

[ ](https://always-an-evans-addict.tumblr.com/image/159098641766)

I smile as I study myself in the mirror, not exactly thrilled with my curves but not protesting. I sigh and just shake it off, moving to grab my bag and opening the apartment door seconds before Chris can.

“How do you do that?” He demands, pouting, but I know he isn’t upset. He never is.

I giggle. “I’m smart,” I sass, locking up behind me. “Are you ready?” I ask excitedly.

Chris beams. “Yes! Beauty and the Beast!” He cheers, lifting his fist happily.

I giggle, wrapping an arm around his waist. “Belle’s my favorite. And Emma Watson is amazing.”

He hugs me tight, kissing my hair. “I got my own beautiful belle.” I flush, lightly swatting his belly, and he smiles and tightens his grip on my waist. “I mean it. I’m glad you’re here.”

I smile shyly, pecking his lips. “I wouldn’t be anywhere else.”

He smiles, leading me down the street. “I’ve been thinking… I leave for filming soon.”

I nod, swallowing. “Two weeks.”

He hums. “I want you to come with me.”

I blink. “Chris-”

“Please,” He cuts in gently. “You want in on it anyway, right? You’d learn AND I’d get to spend time with you.”

I bite my lips. “Work won’t just give me it off, and I have rent-”

“Babe,” He whispers softly. “You know you’re always welcome with me.”

I release a breath, thinking. He knows he’s winning, but he’s not rubbing it in. One of many things I love about him. “Ok,” I whisper. “But only because I love you.”

He beams, kissing me deeply, and I hum as I grip his shirt. He speeds the rest of the day, smiling when he buys tickets. “Two for Beauty and the Beast, please. We’re celebrating.”


End file.
